Family Guy Multiverse 2: Time, Space and Reality
by DecaTilde
Summary: This is requested by Hero King Zeta 1991 on FFN and fmallque32561 on deviantART. It's a compilation of cutscenes for a sequel to the Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse game, which I am petitioning for. Please hashtag #FamilyGuyBackToTheMultiverse on social media to help support my petition and make the game real.
1. Bertram Returns Again

_Family Guy Multiverse 2: Time, Space and Reality_

A compilation of cutscenes for a possible sequel

to the _Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse_ game

by DecaTilde

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Greetings, readers. I've decided to take a break from writing "An Unexpected Valentine's Day" so I can deliver a compilation of cutscenes for a sequel game to_ _Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse_ _I am petitioning. The petition is still online, but I can't link it on FFN, since they don't allow non-FFN URLs. If FoxNext, Activision and Heavy Iron Studios do a sequel to the game, they should title it_ _Family Guy Multiverse 2: Time, Space and Reality_ _. So, enjoy._

* * *

Opening Cutscene - Bertram Returns...Again

* * *

It all began one day at the Griffin household. Brian and Stewie were in the living room watching TV.

"And this concludes our marathon," the announcer on the TV said. "We hope you'll tune in tomorrow for another marathon of your favorite shows."

"Ugh," Stewie repulsed. "I hate when networks do that at the end of every marathon. Doesn't anyone ever hear of streaming binge-a-thons nowadays?"

"Don't worry, Stewie," Brian assured. "I'm sure there are other things to do besides watch TV all day."

"I think you're right, Brian," Stewie replied. "There's always these time-travel adventures we usually take. Of course, we always are cautious of what happens if we alter the past."

Just then, through a flash of light next to the couch, Bertram has suddenly appeared.

"Greetings, Stewart," Bertram greeted menacingly, getting their attention.

"Bertram?!" Stewie replied, shocked. "Oh, my God. I was afraid that this day would come."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked him.

"Don't you remember from our Multiverse mission," Stewie recalled, "that you said that other Bertrams from different universes would come seeking revenge against me?"

"Oh, yeah," Brian replied, now remembering, "depending on how much money the game made. I didn't think we'd be seeing _him_ again." Turning to Bertram, he continued, "What do you want _this_ time, Bertram?"

"I'm glad you asked," Bertram replied. "Well, since I revived myself after our little Italy episode, I decided, 'what better way to take over the world than to make sure neither of you stood in my way?'."

"You... You revived yourself?" Stewie gasped, horrified. "How the hell were you able to do that?"

"Yeah," Brian added. "And what do you mean by 'make sure neither of us stood in your way'?"

"With this," Bertram answered, pulling out a Multiverse remote similar to the one Stewie had. "I want to take over time, space and reality, and there's nothing you can do to stop me this time, Stewie, because both you and your canine friend will be out of reach... permanently!"

And with that, he aimed the remote at Brian and Stewie, pressed the red button on it, and through a flash of light, they both disappeared.

"Goodbye, Stewart," Bertram then said before cackling.

* * *

Brian and Stewie then appeared in the latter's bedroom and dropped to the floor.

"What the hell?" Brian said, noticing their surroundings. "Stewie, isn't this your bedroom?"

"It is," Stewie replied. "But if Bertram said that we'd be out of reach from him, why did he send us here?"

"I don't know, Stewie," Brian answered. "But I think I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh!" a voice unfamiliar to the two, in a Brooklyn/New Jersey accent, shouted in surprise, getting their attention.

They saw that it was a dog with tan fur with cream white from the nose all the way to its belly, a black collar, floppy ears and black eyebrows.

"Stewie, what the hell is going on here?" the dog asked. "And why the hell is Brian alive?"

"Alive?" Brian repeated. "What are you talking about, and how do you know our names?"

"And who _are_ you?" Stewie added. "You look familiar. Don't I know you?"

"What do you mean, 'don't you know me'?" the dog shrugged. "Of course, you know me. I'm Vinny, remember?"

This suddenly struck Brian. He had a peculiar look on his face.

"Haven't I seen you from somewhere before?" Stewie asked Vinny.

"What are you talking about, Stewie?" Vinny shrugged. "It's as if I appeared to you before, but you don't remember me."

"Wait a minute," Brian halted. "I think I know what's going on here. This is similar to the timeline where I died."

"Brian, what are you talking about?" Stewie shrugged.

"I was hoping this day would never come," Brian sighed, "but I think it's time I told you about the greatest gift you gave me. Some time ago, Stewie, while we were playing street hockey, a car came out of nowhere from behind me, and I would have ended up dead if a version of you from that timeline appeared and jumped, pushing me away before I _could_ get killed."

"Wait," Stewie replied. "Are you saying that the greatest gift of all on Christmas of that year...was me saving your life?"

"Yeah," Brian answered. "And both he and the timeline he was from, where I died, were erased from existence, before you came out asking who I was talking to."

"Are you saying," Stewie began, "that the pretty awesome guy you were referring to...was _me_?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Vinny halted. "I don't get what's going on here. So I assume this is something between the two of you."

"Sorry, uh..." Brian said before he was at a loss of remembering names. "Uh... Who are you again?"

"Vinny," Vinny replied, introducing himself.

"Vinny," Brian replied back, "thank you. But I don't have time to explain. Right now there's something I should have done a long time ago." On this, he readied his fists and glared, as if he wanted revenge, before he dashed out of the bedroom.

"Uh-oh," Vinny feared. "He's gonna get himself killed, like in this timeline, which I still don't get, though. Come on, Stewie," he ordered. "We better make sure he don't hurt himself."

And with that, Stewie followed Vinny out of the bedroom.

"By the way," Stewie began, "why did you pose as a modeling agent?"


	2. Death's Scythe

Level 1 Cutscene 1 - Death's Scythe

* * *

Brian had run across the neighborhood with revenge on his mind, while on his way to the used car dealership ran by noticeable Quahog con man Jim Kaplan. Outside a nearby house, he saw Death, the Grim Reaper himself, near the front door.

"Death?" Brian addressed, getting his attention. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Brian?!" Death replied, shocked. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"In _this_ universe," Brian replied back, shrugging, before noticing something different about Death. "Hey, where's your scythe?"

"Bertram stole it from me," Death explained. "And I can't travel between Heaven, Hell or Earth without it. He used it to resurrect himself."

"So _that's_ what Bertram used," Brian said to himself. "Anyway, he used a Multiverse remote to transport Stewie and I away from our home universe so that he could plan global conquest. And now that I'm in a universe where I did die, I'm thinking about revenge against the person responsible for my death. That's why I'm on my way to the used car dealership to get my Prius back and stop my killer." On this, he clenched his fists and grimaced.

"Easy there, Brian," Death halted. "I wouldn't think about revenge against the person who ran over you. I'm not even supposed to reveal the identity of that person, because if I did, I'd turn into dust, like Thanos' victims at the end of _Avengers 3_."

"No matter," Brian replied, "I'd still have to stop him or her. And I hope to stop Bertram and retrieve the scythe for you so I can give it back. And I'll be sure to tell Stewie about the scythe. But right now, I'm in a hurry to get my car back."

"Thanks, Brian," Death congratulated, "but don't say I didn't warn you about revenge."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Brian replied before he resumed on his way.


	3. The Used Car Dealership

Level 1 Cutscene 2 - The Used Car Dealership

* * *

After scaring many Quahagians with his appearance, and collecting many dollar bills, ammunition for his gun, and some molatov cocktails, Brian had reached his destination, the used car dealership, to retrieve his Prius.

"Hey," Jim Kaplan greeted. "You look just like that Brian Griffin character who kicked the bucket some time ago."

"I _am_ that character, Jim," Brian replied, "only I'm from a universe where I didn't kick the bucket. It's hard to explain, but I'm here to retrieve my Prius so I can have my revenge against the person who killed me in _this_ universe."

"Well," Jim began, "you're in luck, boy. I have your Prius, but I didn't take anything out of it respect the fact that you're dead and all. However, I need a voucher to give it away, especially back to you, my friend."

"Where can I find one?"

"You can find one around the mini mart next to the dealership," Jim explained. "I'll be waiting outside the building so you can reclaim your Prius."

"Thanks, Jim," Brian congratulated before running off to find that voucher.

Little did Brian know that a shadowy figure was spying on him from behind a building, behind the steering wheel of the car that ran him over.


	4. The Voucher

Level 1 Cutscene 3 - The Voucher

* * *

After shooting many dog catchers on the way, and refilling his gun for ammo at times, Brian had reached the mini mart, which at the time was run by Jewish pharmacist Mort Goldman.

"Aaah!" Mort shouted in fright. "Brian Griffin's ghost has returned from beyond the grave!"

"I'm not a ghost, Mort," Brian corrected, "I'm just Brian from another universe, one where I didn't die. Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I run this store," Mort replied. "After I sold the Pharmacy a few years ago, due to being fired by Peter and Glenn from their folk band, Griffin and Quagmire, I decided to open up this mini mart. So, what can I help you with?"

"I need a used car voucher," Brian answered. "Jim Kaplan said that your mart would have one."

"Well," Mort began, "there _is_ one, but you'd have to go to the frozen foods to get it. You'd have to watch out for some of the customers, since you're dead in this universe. They'd be scared the pants off of them if they saw you. If I were you, I'd hypnotize them."

"Hypnotize them?" Brian repeated, confused. "How the hell would I do _that_?"

"With this," Stewie said after coming into the store with Vinny. He handed Brian his hypnotic ray gun.

"Wait, what are _you_ two doing here?" Brian asked.

"We wanted to make sure you wouldn't get killed, Brian," Vinny replied. "Though I still don't know what's going on, I feel that I'd join the two of you in this mission to bring the two of you home."

"And the Stewie of _this_ universe was nice enough to give me his Multiverse remote for this mission," Stewie added. "Like _mine_ , it has tracking software; however, it has two added features. It can transport us through even time and space, as well."

"Very well," Brian replied. "We're recruiting you for this mission, Vinny. But since I have the regular weaponry, Stewie can use his scientific weapons."

"And I can use my brawn," Vinny added, "which means I can let my punches and kicks do the talking. After all, I have learned the best from the mafia."

"Okay," Mort said, backing away. "Anyway, good luck, you three."

"Thanks, Mort," Brian replied as, joined by Stewie and Vinny, he went over to the frozen foods to retrieve the voucher.


	5. Modding the Prius

Level 1 Cutscene 4 - Modding the Prius

* * *

After hypnotizing the customers that freaked out when they saw Brian alive, retrieving the voucher and paying Mort, our trio (Brian, Stewie and Vinny) returned to the car dealership and met up with Jim.

"Well, _you_ sure made it quick," Jim greeted as Brian handed the voucher to him. "And I see that you've made a friend, whom I've never met before."

"Yes," Brian replied. "I've kept _my_ end of the bargain. May I have my Prius back, please?"

"You sure can, my friend," Jim answered before a tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck, rendering him unconscious.

Brian gasped as he saw a tall cloaked figure holding the tranquilizer that shot Jim with, before the figure got inside the car that ran over Brian and started it.

"I take it _that_ must be the person that killed you, Brian," Stewie and Vinny said simultaneously, pointing to the figure.

"I guess so, guys," Brian replied, readying his fists in rage. "And right now, I have a score to settle with that person."

Vinny pulled Brian away before the car could ram him like last time.

"Vinny, what the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your life," Vinny replied. "I wouldn't want you to end up road pizza a second time, even if you _are_ a predecessor of mine."

The trio got inside the Prius while Brian got into the driver's seat, since it was his car from the beginning.

"Now how am I going to stop this killer and exact my revenge, since I've gotten my car back?" Brian asked.

"Maybe _this_ can help," Stewie suggested while pushing a button on another remote he pulled out of his pocket.

Not long after, the Prius converted so it would have a laser shooter on the grill, just like the player's car in the _RoadBlasters_ arcade game.

"Oh!" Vinny shouted in surprise. "Stewie, what did you do to Brian's Prius?"

"I modified it with a push of this vehicle converter remote button," Stewie answered, "so it could shoot lasers at the opposing car. You wanted revenge against your killer, Brian, so now's your chance to get it."

"Yeah," Brian agreed, starting the Prius as his emotion changed to that of rage. "Let's put an end to this once and for all!"

And with that, a car duel began.


	6. Martha!

Level 1 Cutscene 5 - Martha?!

* * *

After the Prius shot it thirty times and rammed it three times, the killer car flipped upside down while flying in the air, and crash landed. The cloaked figure got out of the car, crawled on their knees and panted.

The trio got out of the Prius, with Brian seething and marching to the figure.

"The game's over, murderer," Brian addressed. "Now who are you and why did you kill me in this universe?!"

The figure got up and removed the cloak. Brian gasped, his anger changed to horror, as the person who killed him in this universe was revealed to be none other than...

"Martha?!"

"Yes, Brian," Martha, his former co-worker at the suicide hotline, replied. Blood was dripping from her mouth. "Or, should I call you, 'd0gbackwards' the Twitter pariah?"

"I don't go by that nickname anymore," Brian shrugged. "I'm 'wh1te_labrad0r' now. The name 'd0gbackwards' was a name that lived in infamy. But I don't understand. I met you in 2017. Why would you kill me four years _earlier_?"

"For revenge, _that's_ why!" Martha shouted. "It was a living hell in the prison I was sent to after _you_ planted the drugs on me!" She pointed at him menacingly on this. "My employer Bertram, who happens to be a ginger baby, bailed me out and sent me back in time so I could kill you, so I wouldn't want to go back to jail! And now it's payback time, you ungrateful son of a bitch!"

She pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. As she was about to pull the trigger, Brian flinched before a gunshot was heard. However, after opening his eyes a few seconds later, he saw no bullet wounds on his chest, and he was relieved. Martha, on the other hand, was not very lucky, as she saw a bullet wound on _her_ chest, and blood was forming from it. She looked on then, horrified, as she saw who shot her.

"Why... Bertram?" she asked, voice breaking.

The baby in question held a gun in his fist.

"You have failed me for the second and last time, Martha," he replied. "And never call me 'ginger'."

He pulled the trigger again, and the bullet flew right to Martha's forehead, killing her instantly. The trio turned to him.

"I see you two brothers have finally met each other," Bertram addressed the two dogs. This information brought shock and surprise to them.

"Wait, we're brothers?!" Brian and Vinny said to each other.

"Yes," Bertram replied. "And I still have plans to take over the world." Holding his Multiverse remote, he taunted the trio, "Catch me if you can."

With another cackle, he pushed the button on his remote and teleported away.

"This doesn't look good, guys," Stewie feared. "We've stopped Bertram's army of himself before, but there's no telling _what_ he's going to do once he achieves world domination. And now that I know that the two of you are brothers, I have a hunch that you two are going to help me on this new mission."

"Very well, Stewie," Vinny replied. "You have that remote _this_ universe's Stewie gave you, so you lead the way."

 _"And I will be your guide on this mission,"_ Death's voice said from inside the remote.

"Death?" Stewie said, surprised.

 _"Bertram stole my scythe,"_ Death replied. _" That's what he used to revive himself with. And I have a hunch that he's going to revive someone else that you've killed in the past, Stewie."_

"Who?" Stewie asked. "Is it Dianne Simmons?"

 _"You'll see,"_ Death replied. _"Right now, I have the coordinates of where and when he's going to next. As you're not the only person whose modified their Multiverse remote to travel through time and space. I'll talk to the three of you later."_

Static was then heard on the remote.

"You know what _this_ means, don't you, Brian?" Stewie addressed.

"We're going back to the Multiverse... again?" Brian guessed.

"Yes," Stewie replied. "And we have an added member in our group."

"Okay," Vinny shrugged. "But just so you know, I still don't get all this scientific stuff."

"You will, Vinny," Brian replied. "You will."

And with that, Stewie pressed the button on his Multiverse remote and teleported away with Brian and Vinny, leaving a still-lifeless Martha behind. After quite some time, Joe Swanson took notice while passing by.

"Oh, crap," he gulped. "Another dead person report."

* * *

 _Mad Brian the Road Warrior_


	7. Welcome to the Feudal Era

Level 2 Cutscene 1 - Welcome to the Feudal Era

* * *

 _The Shogun Must Go On_

* * *

The trio have appeared outside an Imperial shrine.

"Welcome to the next stop in our Multiverse mission, boys," Stewie addressed. "Feudal Era Japan."

"Oh, yeah," Vinny began, "I heard about that era. They say that the honorable soldiers during those times were the katana-wielding samurai."

"Yes, Vinny," Stewie replied, aware. "And these soldiers wore suits of amror to protect themselves." He began daydreaming. "I wonder what it would be like to wield a katana."

"Stewie, look out!" Brian shouted.

Vinny leapt, pushing Stewie out of the way before a katana would hit either of them. Said katana landed blade down on the ground.

"Whoa," Stewie said, relieved. "If you hadn't pushed me out of the way, that sword would have shishkabobbed me."

Stewie then noticed an armored samurai warrior, about Brian and Vinny's size, wearing a maroon scarf around their neck.

"Wait a minute," he said, noticing something. "That scarf. It _can't_ be." On this, he sounded rather horrified.

As we view the samurai from the front, we see a familiar bone shape on the scarf the samurai was wearing. However, the samurai wore a kendo mask over their face.

"What are _you_ three doing here, outsiders?" the samurai asked in a familiar male voice.

"I was about to ask _you_ the same thing," Stewie replied. "I'd demand that you remove your mask since I know who you are, but it wouldn't be honorable."

"You know this samurai?" Brian asked.

" _You_ know him, too, Brian," Stewie replied. "We've met him when we thought you were getting too old."

"Wait, you don't mean...?" Brian said, surprised.

"I _do_ ," Stewie answered. "It's Vinny's predecessor as your replacement. It's New Brian."

"Wait," the samurai began, removing his mask to reveal himself to be New Brian. However, while doing so, he was confused. "How do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember?" Stewie asked.

"No," New Brian shook his head. "You _do_ look familiar to me, though. Are you not with the Akuza?"

"Akuza?" Stewie repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"We're being attacked by a race of opposing ninja known as the Akuza, led by Kōjiro," New Brian explained. "Right now, I'm the shogun of a group of justice samurai known as the Masayoshi. If you're not with the Akuza, then I shall consider you my allies."

He put away his katana and replaced it in the sheath.

"New Brian, listen to me," Stewie began. "My half brother Bertram has brought you back from the dead and sent you back in time to the feudal era, and has somehow rewritten your memories so that you'd be a samurai for the Masayoshi. If you'd join forces with Brian, Vinny and I, we can bring you to your home time."

"Wait, you're saying I was dead?" New Brian replied, confused. "How did I get brought back to life?"

Before Stewie could answer, a few shurikens landed next to the four, frightening them.

"Uh-oh," New Brian continued. "The Akuza are here."

The aforementioned ninja surrounded them.

"Come on, guys," Vinny said, readying his fists. "We can take these ninjas, right?"

"Right," New Brian agreed. "But I think it'd be better without this heavy armor on. I want to fight them like a dog."

"You _are_ a dog," Stewie agreed.

And with that, a battle began.

* * *

 _You've recruited New Brian_


End file.
